The Clothes Make the Man
by XxTwistedThornxX
Summary: She had donned his spare black robe, letting it hang loosely off of her bare shoulders as she posed haughtily for her reflection. Her chin was held high, icy eyes narrowed, with her hands on her waist and hip jutting out. One leg was bent in front of the other and Anders saw that she had adopted his old boots as well.


**This was written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme and edited only slightly...I haven't uploaded much lately so I figured I'll throw this out there. This contains mature content, do not read if under 18. You have been warned.**

"Andraste's knicker-weasels, let me go!"

Jericho snarled and tugged Anders's robe in his jaws. His entire behind wiggled as he wagged his stub of a tail, brown mabari-eyes eyeing him in a playful challenge.

Anders was not in a playful mood. He was already late in opening the clinic, having become far too comfortable in the plush beds of the Hawke estate and the feeling of the naked proprietor in his arms. It was with much reluctance that he left Sable Hawke in bed with a quick kiss and a promise to return later that evening. As usual, she had not been pleased and bid him farewell with an ice-blue glare and a huff.

That was such a _marvelous_ way to start the morning and now this!

Anders grabbed the fabric of his mantle, giving it a sharp yank in an attempt to pull himself free from the hound's grasp. The sound of cloth tearing rumbled like thunder in his ears and both man and beast froze at the noise.

The mage stared down at the large tear along his clothes—from the bottom hem to his abdomen—with disbelief. The mabari stared up at him, released the shred of fabric, and bolted out of the den. Anders watched the hound run with a scowl.

"It's times like this that I really miss Ser-Pounce-A-Lot," he grumbled under his breath, looking helplessly at his tattered robe. With a shake of his head, he unbuckled the coat and slipped it off his shoulders, remaining in his plain linen tunic and light-brown breeches.

He would have to change into his spare robe, and pray Sable was in a charitable enough mood to mend the one her dog had destroyed. Flipping the clothing over his shoulder, he dragged himself back up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Love, if something happens to your dog…I just want you to know that I did it, and I don't regret a momen—" Anders paused as he swung the door open.

Sable was in front of the mirror. Her ebony curls were still disheveled, ruby-red lips puffed up in a pout. Her golden skin glistened in the morning sunlight streaming through the windows—what was visible of it, anyway.

She had donned his spare black robe, letting it hang loosely off of her bare shoulders as she posed haughtily for her reflection. Her chin was held high, icy eyes narrowed, with her hands on her waist and hip jutting out. One leg was bent in front of the other and Anders saw that she had adopted his old boots as well.

"So sorry to do this to you, love," she made her voice as deep as she could muster, in what Anders assumed was a mockery of him. "I promise to be back tonight! Oh, but just remember, one night in Darktown is ten up here with you mere mortals."

Anders arched an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, curious how often she performed her little charade while he was away. She didn't seem to notice his presence, as she continued:

"I know how much you hate when I leave, but I'm just so damn sexy you'll let me do whatever I want," She popped her hips from side-to-side as she spoke, "and I bloody know it, too!" Sable kicked at the floor and stuck her pink tongue out over her lips.

The robe slipped further down her arms, exposing more and more of her copper flesh. The tops of her breasts became visible in the mirror and Anders felt his mouth go dry. Sable sighed forlornly, pulling the mantle over her shoulders and wrapping her arms around her waist to keep it in place. She dipped her nose to the cloth, inhaling his scent with somber eyes.

"And I love you anyway, you bastard."

Anders pushed himself out of the doorway and approached, slipping his arms around Sable's waist. She jumped, eyes locking on his reflection with a blush.

"I-I thought you left!"

"I was about to," Anders smirked, allowing his eyes to trail over her. "But, then I would have missed the show."

Sable scowled to hide her embarrassment and tried to shove him away, but her arms were locked beneath his. Anders pressed a kiss into her hair, his hands moving to caress her hips.

"So, how 'damn sexy' am I?"

"Shut up," Sable's dark skin grew darker as Anders's hands stroked her lower stomach.

"You know, I never could have imagined how gorgeous you look in my clothes," He murmured into her ear, pressing himself flush against her so she could feel the exact effect it had on him. "But, unfortunately, I desperately need them back. I'm very late, thanks to your hound."

"Well, maybe I should just keep them on then," She huffed, casting a glare over her shoulder.

"Love," Anders met her stare, no regret in his eyes and his tone laced with a warning. It was easy for Sable to see the conviction he had, the drive that commanded him to do what he thought was right. It also had to do with the spirit whispering in his ear, but she made a point to forget about _that_ detail.

She had learned to treasure each precious moment in his presence, to take advantage of every distraction that kept him by her side for a mere five minutes more, even if she had to create those distractions herself.

Sable's lips tilted into a smirk and she turned in Anders's arms to wrap her own around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips a breath away from his as she stroked the stubble on his cheek.

"If you want it so bad," she whispered, her voice a sinful caress that she could only have learned at the Blooming Rose. She kissed him softly, once, twice, suckled on his bottom lip until he groaned and tried to overpower her, earning him a sharp bite.

Anders yelped and glared at her accusingly, but Sable kissed him again and the offense was forgotten as quickly as it had been committed. She grabbed his hand and placed it over the clasp at her chest.

"If you want it," she purred again, "take it from me."

Something inside him snapped. Anders swiftly flipped her around, making her face the full-length mirror once again, dipping his fingers inside the robe and brushing them against her thighs. Sable shuddered and met his gaze in the mirror, watching his soft stare sharpen and smolder as his hand slipped deeper, rubbing against her smalls. His other hand diverged upwards to her breast.

As he squeezed the supple flesh, Anders felt a nagging in the back of his mind. He needed to get back to Darktown, there were those that needed his skills and he was just wasting time here, playing along with her childish game. But, when he rubbed against her womanhood, Sable whined and arched against him and all reason fled.

Anders continued to stroke her, abandoning her chest in favor of petting the sensitive areas of her neck, tilting Sable's chin so he could capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Sable struggled to return his affection at the awkward angle, her hips reflexively rolling against his massaging fingers. She nibbled his lower lip gently, sucked it, sighed, and allowed his tongue to slip inside her lips.

Abruptly, Anders removed his hands from between her thighs. Sable groaned and ripped her mouth away from his, glaring maliciously. Anders only gripped her hips and rocked his hardness against her rear.

"Do you see what you do to me, love?" He whispered, grinding into her again. Sable gasped, tossed her head back against his shoulder, and moved her hips right back against him.

Sable spun around, keeping her hips flush against his as she kissed him again, wrapping one leg behind his and digging her fingers into his shoulders as though she feared he would change his mind and leave. His robe slipped down her shoulders, exposing her breasts entirely to the open air.

Anders's hands immediately went to them, massaging and circling her dark nipples with his thumbs, swallowing her moan greedily. One hand moved to his robe, unfastening the clasp with a practiced flick of his fingers. Sable breathed against his lips, removing her hands from his shoulders so the garment slid from her body and landed in a pool on the ground, leaving her in only his boots and a pair of smalls. The mage's eyes roamed over her, as though it were the first time he had ever seen her bare skin.

Sable placed her hand on his chest, walking him back a few steps before pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. She stood between his legs, sighed when his hands found her hips and slipped teasing fingers beneath the fabric of her smalls. He planted reverent kisses between her breasts, against her belly, swirling his tongue around her navel.

He found the ties at either sides of her hips, unlaced them with the steady, dexterous fingers of a healer, and slipped her smalls away. He dipped his head, nipped her lower stomach and groaned when he caught a small whiff of her heady scent. But, before he could do more, Sable pushed him away and kneeled between his legs.

"Do you know what I'm going to do, love?" She purred; her eyes narrowed seductively, harboring dark promises in their depths. Anders swallowed thickly as Sable's delicate fingers reached for the laces holding his breeches closed. She dug the heel of her hand against his bulge first, ripping a husky groan out of his throat and making him buck into her. She massaged him with her hand and used her teeth to untie his laces.

Sable coaxed his manhood out into the open. Anders's stomach clenched in anticipation as her hot breath puffed against the velvet skin. She kissed the soft under-side, blowing lightly as she worked her way up his shaft to the tip. Her eyes met his the moment her lips wrapped around the swollen head and sucked. Anders cried out, tossing his head back and entangling his fingers in her hair. His vision blacked out entirely as she began to bob her head, taking him deeper into her mouth each time, moaning around his member with each pass.

It took all the self-control Anders could muster not to thrust into her mouth with wild abandon. He gripped her hair roughly, watching her red lips slide along him.

The mere sight of her sucking him off in nothing but his boots almost undid him on the spot. He quickly averted his stare, loathe to allow this experience to end. His gaze landed on the mirror.

_Sweet Maker…_

He could see her sex and thighs glistening in the light as her arousal made itself known. He watched her head bob up and down, her breasts bounced with each movement. He saw himself, grasping her curls, hips twitching and begging to trust into that luscious, silken cavern of hers. His eyes were crazed, his mouth agape as he gasped for air.

His head met the back of her throat and Anders couldn't help but jerk his hips forward at the feeling. Sable pulled back just in time, sending another wet, wave of pleasure coursing through him.

"Ah, love," Anders's voice was thick as she began moving again. His hips rocked more gently and Sable moaned around him, sending vibrations through his body that shocked his nerves.

A coil was winding, each stroke of her tongue pulling it tighter and tighter until he was just a few delicious licks away from unraveling. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst through his ribcage at any given moment. Her name tumbled from his lips, more sacred a prayer than the Chant echoing through the Chantry.

As his breathing grew ragged, Sable removed her mouth from him, smirking at his disapproving groan. She pressed a soft kiss against him, a soft whisper of 'not yet' caressing him with her warm breath.

Anders removed his hands from her hair, panting, and traced his fingers along her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands. He coaxed her off the floor and pulled her close, his weeping manhood straining against the soft skin of her belly as he kissed her.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips. Sable smiled, grabbed the hem of his tunic, lifted it over his head, and slid it down his arms. She tugged his pants further down his legs with a swift jerk.

"Lay down," she whispered. Anders complied, immediately lying on his back on top of the sheets. Sable pulled his breeches all the way off, grabbed his robe from the floor and slipped it back over her arms, not bothering to close it around her. Anders opened his mouth in question, but only managed a short moan as Sable straddled him and rubbed her sex along his hardness. The soft lining of his cloak brushed against his bare thighs as Sable began to move against him but she refused to take him inside.

It was becoming too much. Anders wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up, holding her tight to his chest. Sable gasped at the sudden movement, moaning when Anders kissed her roughly.

"If you're going to keep teasing me, love," Anders dipped his fingers between the two of them, sliding them between her thighs and smirking smugly at the wetness he found there. "You'd best remember that I give better than I get."

Anders's thumb spread her slickness over her nub, rubbing small circles around her as he slowly plunged his middle finger inside her heat. Sable keened, grasping his shoulders and leaning her head back. She moved her hips as Anders continued to thrust his finger in and out, massaging her with his thumb with each movement. His index finger joined its brother, setting a tortuously slow pace that had Sable squirming in his lap. Anders dipped his head, taking the peak of her breast into his mouth and suckling. Sable moaned his name loudly, digging her nails into Anders's flesh and rolling her hips faster into his fingers.

Sable's hand enclosed around him. She stroked his aching member languidly and moaned. Anders gasped and moved to her other breast, nipping her gently and speeding up his fingers.

"Anders," she purred, "please."

"Please what?" Anders smirked against her chest, desperately trying to keep his control despite her roaming fingers. Sable whined, leaned forward and nipped the shell of Anders's ear.

"Fuck me," she whispered. Anders hummed.

"What was that, love? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Damn it, Anders!" Sable growled, rolling her hips against him desperately. His fingers stilled and she whined in frustration.

"Is this what you want?" Anders asked, nipping her collarbone. A jolt of electricity licked against the nerves between her thighs and Sable screamed. Her muscles contracted around his fingers, clenching and unclenching as her climax tore through her. Anders continued to pump his fingers, drawing out her release as he kissed her.

Sable cooed softly, pulling her lips away and resting her forehead on Anders's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Her arms wrapped around his neck as a final tremor shook her insides.

Anders slipped out his soaked fingers, gently rubbing them around her slit to coax her out of her contented haze. The moment he heard her moan against his skin, Anders shifted and laid her on her back. Sable's legs wrapped around his waist, the back of Anders's boots rested against his buttocks as he positioned himself between the woman's thighs.

Her wintery stare locked with his as he guided himself inside her. A mutual, shuddering sigh escaped them once he was sheathed. She was soft, warm, and welcoming. She purred when he began to move, rocking her hips with his as he set the rhythm. He took his time, savoring the feeling of her surrounding him.

Anders captured her lips with a heated kiss, teasing her with slow, deep thrusts.

Sable's hands danced along the nape of his neck, across his shoulders, touching each inch she could get her hands on as she gasped against her love's mouth. She arched her hips, helping him reach deeper inside. The inner lining of his coat felt like static against her arms and back, tormenting her oversensitive skin with soft caresses of its own as she moved.

"Anders," Sable's toes curled inside Anders's much-too-large boots, her legs pulling him closer. She nipped his lips and her eyes narrowed playfully. "Is that all you've got?"

Anders smirked and sharply snapped his hips against her. Sable tossed her head back and shouted as he hit _that spot!_ She murmured encouragements as he set an unforgiving pace, his hands held her hips in place as he plunged inside her again and again.

Her pleasured moans were music in his ears; piled on top of the friction it was enough to undo him. His thumb found her nub again, massaging in time with his hectic thrusts.

Their breaths were reduced to frantic gasps. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashing as sweet release rushed forward, enveloping them both in a wave of ecstasy as Sable convulsed around his shaft. Anders groaned, gave a few more deep thrusts, then spilled himself with a content moan.

They lay together, Anders still inside of her and burying his nose into her hair. His fingers stroked her caramel skin lazily and she purred.

"You sure you want this back?" She asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. Anders hummed and kissed her hair gently.

"You keep it," he grinned. "You were born to wear my clothes."


End file.
